Claire's New Life: Mineral Town
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Claire, seorang akuntan dari kota besar, bosan dengan hidupnya. Tiba-tiba, dia harus mengurus peternakan kakeknya di Forget-Me-Not. Namun sebelum itu, dia harus belajar menjadi peternak dengan kakaknya di Mineral Town selama setahun.


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: rahasia~ *digaplok***

**Genre: Family, bit Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s)**

* * *

Lagi-lagi hari yang sama seperti kemarin. Bangun pukul enam pagi, mandi, sarapan, barangkat kerja pukul tujuh pagi, sampai di kantor pukul setengah delapan, kerja, pulang pukul lima sore, sampai di rumah pukul enam sore, mandi, makan, nonton TV, tidur pukul sepuluh malam.

Cih, aku bosan dengan kehidupanku yang terlalu monoton. Seandainya dulu, aku adalah anak pembangkang seperti kakakku—Jack—mungkin aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan orang tuaku untuk kuliah jurusan _accounting _dan bekerja sebagai akuntan yang sangat membosankan.

Kring, kring…

Tiba-tiba, telepon di apartemenku berbunyi. Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari sofa dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Claire?_" balas orang di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah ibuku. Suaranya serak seperti sehabis menangis

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa, bu?"

Ibuku terdengar seperti menghela nafas, "_Claire…_"

"Iya, bu?"

"_Kakekmu meninggal tadi siang,_" ucapnya seperti menahan rasa tangis.

Hening.

Aku ingat sekali dengan kakekku. Beliau tinggal di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ dan mempunyai peternakan yang sangat besar. Ibuku merupakan anak tunggalnya. Karena ibuku tidak berminat mengurus peternakan kakek, kakek pun membiarkan ibu untuk pergi ke kota dan mengurus peternakannya seorang diri. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kakekku. Yah, walaupun sudah tua, tapi kakek tetap bugar seperti orang muda.

"_Claire?_" panggil ibuku lagi.

"Iya?"

"_Kau mau kan mengurus peternakan milik kakek?_"

Kesempatan bagus untuk meninggalkan hidup yang membosankan ini.

"Um… aku, aku sih mau saja mengurus peternakan kakek, tapi kan aku tidak punya pengalaman."

"_Begini saja, kau belajarlah dengan kakakmu di _Mineral Town_ selama setahun. Kalau sudah belajar selama satu tahun, pindahlah ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley."

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Jack. Dia merupakan orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dulu, orang tuaku juga memintanya untuk kuliah jurusan _management_, tapi dia menolak. Dia lebih memilih membantu kakek dari pihak ayahku di peternakannya. Sama seperti ibuku, ayahku merupakan anak tunggal yang tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan di peternakan. Jadi, setelah kakek dari pihak ayahku meninggal setahun yang lalu, peternakan milik kakek diwariskan kepada Jack.

"_Bagaimana kau mau 'kan?_"

"Iya, aku mau, bu."

"_Baiklah, selama di Mineral Town, belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh karena kalau tidak, peternakan milik kakek harus dijual dengan paksa_."

"Baik, bu. Aku akan berusaha."

"_Kalau begitu, ibu tutup dulu teleponnya_."

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Yosh! Hidup baru, aku datang.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang menggeret 2 koper besarku di pelabuhan _Mineral Town_. Hawanya sangat sejuk, tidak seperti di perkotaan. Udaranya juga bersih tanpa asap kendaraan bermotor. Aku rasa aku akan betah tinggal di sini.

"Hei, nona. Apa kau seorang turis?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang memakai kaus dalam dan celana pendek dengan handuk bergantung di lehernya.

"Ummm… aku ke sini untuk menemui kakakku, err…"

"Namaku Zack," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Claire," kataku sambil membalas uluran tangan Zack, "oya, ngomong-ngomong, kau mempunyai nama yang serupa dengan kakakku."

"Kakakmu Jack, ya? Mari, aku antar ke tempatnya," katanya sambil mengambil koperku.

"Eh, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Claire. Kau pasti masih lelah karena perjalanan yang panjang 'kan?"

Tepat sekali. Aku masih sangat capek.

"Ehehehe, benar sih, aku masih capek," ucapku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku antar kau ke tempat kakakmu sekalian membawakan kopermu."

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ucap Zack sambil menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah petenakan yang sangat luas dan terawat.

Aku pun celingukan untuk mencari Jack. Kira-kira di mana dia?

"Emm… aku permisi dulu ya, Claire," kata Zack memecah lamunanku.

"Eh, iya, Zack."

Kemudian, Zack pun melangkahkan kakinya dari peternakan milik Jack. Sementara aku masih mencari Jack.

Cklek. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar pintu yang dibuka dari kandang ayam.

"Claire?"

"Jack?"

Jack pun menjatuhkan cangkul yang dia pegang dan langsung berlari ke arahku sambil menangis haru.

"CLAIRE ADIKKU! AKU MERINDUKANMU!" serunya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Aku pun juga berlari ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tanganku juga.

"AKU JUGA MEERINDUKANMU, JACK!" aku pun memeluk Jack.

Kemudian, Jack memangkat tubuhku sambil berputar-putar.

"Katanya mau datang tanggal 5 Spring, tapi sekarang 'kan masih tanggal 2 Spring," katanya sambil kembali menaruhku di tanah.

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, sih, ehehehehe."

"Kudengar dari ibu, kamu mau belajar denganku untuk mengurus peternakan kakek di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, ya?"

"Iya. Aku di beri waktu setahun. Kalau lebih dari setahun, peternakan kakek dengan terpaksa harus dijual."

"Baiklah. Berhubung kamu baru sampai dan aku sudah selesai mengurus ternak dan tanamanku, kita jalan-jalan saja, oke?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya."

"Oke, Jack," ujarku sambil mengikuti posenya.

**~TBC~**

**Hai semua, kembali dengan Girl xD maaf ya, Girl udah bawa penpik baru, padahal yang lama belom dilanjut *digorok*. Ehem, jadi rencana Girl, penpik ini mau dibuat 2 bagian, bagian yang pertama, Claire yang masih belajar di MT, bagian yang kedua, Claire yang udah mandiri(?) di FMNV :3**


End file.
